randomstuffstufffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Potatogurl
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Can I be admin plz? Slam bam in a can! 21:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) hey creator of Adventure Time wiki wuz here.--☆Tavisource 07:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE SO AWESOME! Slam bam in a can! 20:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Promotion! :D I'll do my best! (Also, I saw on your user page... do you need help with taking away that bullet? :3 ) [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 03:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I made my own. I s that fine or should i take it down? O_o Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 14:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the gift! :D Slam bam in a can! 21:23, March 8, 2011 (UTC) PSA Did you know that Tails is INVINCIBLE?????? Slam bam in a can! 18:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Color linkz You make them like this: Finn Which would result in this: Finn Just link it to the page you want. Slam bam in a can! 19:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :D Love your new signature! This part I added F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER! U IS FOR YOU AND ME! N IS IS FOR ANYWHERE AT ANY TIME AT ALL, DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!!! Slam bam in a can! 20:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC)(you're my friend o3o) KTHXBAI You continuously prove how awesome you are! Slam bam in a a can! o3o 21:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Present for you :D I made this one Slam bam in a a can! o3o 21:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) yes You're welcome. God, that guy was annoying. Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 14:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) poopz Can I be a bureaucrat? O3O Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 18:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ??? The hell is the VA? Slam bam in a a can! o3o 21:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:poopz Thanks. And no, but I have a lot of $$$$$$ so I'm planning on getting one. Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 12:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) PRESENT 4 U Slam bam in a a can! o3o 20:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh, PG, you do know that you could've edited Waddle D33's talk page and got rid of the comment that said "Die, effer", right? 19:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About: STUFF Sorry I haven't been active on here much, I was busy with schoolwork and other wikis. D: I'm not even active on the Adventure Time Wiki. Anyway, if that failed troll is still bothering us, I can use a range block that apparently worked on my other wiki. It will block about OVER 9,000 8,000 IPs, which might hit some potentially helpful users, so I'll leave it up to you and the other admins. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 16:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Serious Business I think we could be brother and sister. Slam bam in a a can! o3o 23:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Then you owe me a solid. Then, YOU have to join and spread the word about The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki. (cause I'm sure you saw it too.) Deal? Slam bam in a a can! o3o 19:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) "Just Another Day" ~Dio That's be nice I guess. It'd be the first time I've ever been an admin anyway. Thanks for the consideration (and for making the righteous wiki.) Bankaibuddy15 20:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Bankaibuddy15 Okay. I usually don't add any pages or anything unless the mood strikes me (so as to avoid superfluous pages and stuff,) but yeah, I'll see if I can get some editing done. Thanks once again I guess :) Bankaibuddy15 21:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Bankaibuddy15 Oh wow, thank you. I promise to be the best admin I can be. At first I wasn't all that excited but now I'm kinda stoked. Thanks again, Potatogurl. Bankaibuddy15 00:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Bankaibuddy15 "Adagio" ~Albinoni Hey there. I think it was kind of cool how you made that page "When Boys Make Comments Like "You Hit Like A Girl" Or When They Open The Door For Another Boy And Say "Ladies First" It Irks Me. I mean I dunno, I'm a guy, but it still kind of irks me too. Hope that isn't like a logic fail or something. Anyway, see you around I guess Bankaibuddy15 06:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) lbndfjzxb 19:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC)19:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC)19:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC)19:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC)19:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC)19:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Slam bam in a a can! o3o LOOK! It's a letter from Laser Video! Red Writing or Red Envelope? RED WRITING ON RED ENVELOPE! It's sorta hard to read, actually. 11:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) A real question... Umm... Can I use your idea of Chunky Place Prince as a character in a comic series I'm doing? The book is actually going to be published, and I need your approval. I'll give credit to you, I SWEAR TO GOD. It's a letter from Laser Video! Red Writing or Red Envelope? RED WRITING ON RED ENVELOPE! It's sorta hard to read, actually. 00:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) IM so Sorry Hi PG, sorry for all the rencent comosion I made (ESPIALLY, Defened Random WIki From Invaderz,) I was just trying to be random and help this wiki. I'm currently netural with one of the admins here (BNB15) and would like to know how to be a better contributer. THanks! Problems with Toadgamer/Toadgamer deleting my pages Hi PG! For some odd and strange reason Toadgamer deleted my Pi. Pie, Cake, Taco, and Sammy the Snail pages. I don't know why perhaps you can talk to him about this issue. Thanks. Hope you forgive me! Yay, I'm a Buenocat :3 Sweet. Thanks PG. You rule. Bankaibuddy15 01:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ten'is nope. Hey there. Thanks for the offer, but Random Tennis looks as hard as it does fun. >3< I don't think I'm random enough for it. Thanks anyway. Challis 23:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Random Tennis Hi PG! I would love to play Random Tenis With you. Who am I you ask? Let's just say I'm a certain Wiki Contributer. Random Tennis Hi PG! I would love to play Random Tenis With you. Who am I you ask? Let's just say I'm a certain Wiki Contributer. Random Tennis Hi PG I finally got an account! (I'm the certain Wiki COntributer.) And I would love to play random tennis with you! UglyTurtle 00:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Present 4 U! I think you might like this. From UglyTurtle 01:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ugly Turtle LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Yay! Were Tied On this Wiki! Funny thing is I've made less than thousand edits and been here only for a few days. While You've Been here for ever and made over a thousand edits! (Now to get ahead of You.)UglyTurtle 23:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) It's Offical! I'm ahead of you on this wiki! (And your the Creator,ROFLOLAMO!) UglyTurtle 02:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Your On! Two rivalries now huh? (Leaderboard/Random Tennis) You think you can win huh? Just because your El Creator. Well that's not gonna stop me! (PS: I'm glad you liked that little package meme!) Oh yeah, can we please keep the profanity on the Random Tennis Pages to a minimum? UglyTurtle 22:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) The Turtle Will Strike Back! You may have got the luckly 4,000th edit. But here me out, I have achievments waiting to happen! (Oh and how do you do that customized signiture thingy?) UglyTurtle 16:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) The Turtle Has Striked Back! I got The "Whatevers 2009 badge!" because of my Frieza Page.(Oh and thanks for the sig thingy info still trying to figure it out.)UglyTurtle 18:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I take a break from my computer, because my eyes hurt, and now you beat me? Yea, My eyes were hurting, so I take break. And then you beat me. UglyTurtle 21:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Omeohmai Hey there. I added a picture to that article For Perverts Only. If you feel it's a bit much, feel free to delete it. Sorry if it's too pervy. -_- Bankaibuddy15 23:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's a relief...in a way. Anyway, I'm just gonna leave that page alone, just in case... Bankaibuddy15 17:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Tied (For The OVER 9000th Time.) While you were taking a break, I got back at you when I earned "What the... How Did You Add So Many?" Badge whith the Goku page. UglyTurtle 00:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) No I'm Not Mad (Just a little irratated is all.) I'm actually having fun with this. Besides what's so bad about #2? (And I'm still winning Random Tennis.) UglyTurtle 16:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Does this mean You forfeit? Yeah, it's been a while since you posted a Random Tennis page. So does this mean you forfeit and we move on to round 5? (Or do you just wnat to stop Random Tennis alltogether?) We may have lost the war, but the Batlle Isn't Over Yet! 04:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I'm back to edit. But, I think even though this is a random wiki, there should be no profanity or (shudders) other stuff. Don't you agree? Profanity We should leave a message in the home page to warn people about using profanity. I mean this wiki is supposed to be random, not just.have a lot of adult jokes. When something is used a lot, it isn't random anymore --Adil, conquerer like his ancestors before him: Attila the Hun, Saladin, Sher Shah Suri, Genghis Khan, and others 02:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC)Guy Hey I made a page for the random wiki. I also got one of those thingys Link:http://www.facebook.com/pages/Random-wiki/222525577801267?skip_nax_wizard=true This is one big step for random-kind. Just approve of this. CAN I BE A BUREAUCRAT???? The penguin is here! Watch him do his show Yes it's me. -.- Anyway, I made myself a bureaucrat already using my first account, but thanks anyway. WarPigsLukesWall 04:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I found the scourge to the wiki Call him... (Closes up to Kirby) ... SMRY1239. He ruined the wiki by Redirecting all the pages to Crap. he removed all pages. Don't believe? That'll change. Ring me later.~ Moon Snail. P.S, snails are awesome. Speak with me. 01:06, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Basically, he redirected them all to the page Crap, and I had to bring them back as well as I could.Ring me later.-Moon Snail. P.S, snails are awesome. Speak with me. 19:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Two Users posting inappropriate images.[[User:PikachuSpongebob1|Charizard]] 15:50, April 1, 2012 (UTC) There needs to be a rule about inappropriate content. Bcause ppl are uploading inappropriate images.CrystalBlaziken 14:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Somebodys messing with ur userpage. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 und Knuckles 21:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) please Can I please be a bureacurat? Waluigifan27 21:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Ahem. Hello I have come to talk about something with you. Well you see my friend was wrongfully blocked indefinitly. Can you fix that? If you can I would be most greatful. Most Sincerely Gray Pea Shooter 20:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Random stuff Wiki vs Random-ness Wiki Issue Hello I'm Turbo Furbo, is there anyway we can stop Random Stuff Wiki and Random-ness Wiki from being in a fight in anyway, I for one like both wiki's and I hate to see them fighting like this, is there anyway we can stop Random Stuff Wiki and Random-ness Wiki from fighting? Thanks Turbo Furbo 21:01, May 7, 2012 (UTC)